1. Field
Embodiments relates to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may repeatedly be charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery which may not be rechargeable. Low capacity secondary batteries that use single bare cells may be used as power sources for various small portable electronic devices such as, for example, cellular phones or camcorders. High power secondary batteries that use, e.g., tens of bare cells connected to each other in a battery pack, may be used as power sources for driving a motor, such as in, for example, hybrid electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, for example, a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape and a pouch shape. A secondary battery may be constructed by installing an electrode assembly in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes and being accommodated in a case with an electrolyte, and sealing the case. Positive and negative terminals may be connected to the electrode assembly and may protrude and be exposed to the outside of the case.